Xingese Shenanigans
by Infinite Katalyst
Summary: What happens in Xing stays in Xing. Written as a prequel to MyHikari's story, "The Gateway Alchemist." Includes Royai and Lingfan.


"Ed, wake up," Winry said, shaking Ed a little to rouse him.

"Wha?" he mumbled sleepily, rolling over on their bed to look at her.

"Wake up!" We have to leave for the wedding soon!"

"Oh...oh, that's right..." Ed said, rubbing at his eyes. Winry got up from their bed and headed for the bathroom to start getting ready.

"Incoming!" she called over her shoulder as she exited their room.

"Huh?" Ed mumbled, confused, before their three-year-old son, Wesley, came running into their bedroom and started jumping on the bed.

"Wake up, daddy! Wake up, wake up, wake up! We're going on the train today!"

"Yeah, we are!" Ed yelled playfully, his sleepiness abandoning him. He grabbed the squirming little boy and started tickling his belly.

"Daddy!"

"Careful, boys. I don't want somebody getting hurt," Winry said, coming into the room and watching them with a smile on her face as she pulled a brush through her hair. A sound came from the room next door.

"Oh, sounds like Elizabeth's awake." Winry left the room again to get their one-year-old daughter.

"Alright, go get ready, son. We've got a long trip ahead of us," Ed said, shooing Wesley out of the room so they could start getting dressed for their journey to Xing.

* * *

"Are you sure we have to do this?"

"Yes, Roy. It's Alphonse's wedding. Besides, it's important to make public appearances in other countries. It makes for good relations betweens nations," Riza said to her husband, the Fuhrer.

"I suppose you're right. But it's a long train ride, and you're very close to your due date. I wouldn't want something to happen."

"I'm not due until next week. I'll be fine," she assured him. Roy put a hand to Riza's large stomach and smiled.

"Alright."

* * *

Later that day, Ed and Winry stood on the train station platform with their children, about to board their train to Xing. Winry held Elizabeth in her arms, and Ed had Wesley up on his shoulders.

"Well, if it isn't the Fullmetal Alchemist," a familiar voice said from behind them.

"I'm retired now, Mustang," Ed said, immediately recognizing the voice as Roy's.

"It's Fuhrer Mustang," he said, quite proud of his title.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Hey, where's Riza?" Winry asked, looking around for her.

"She's already inside our private train car. If you'd like to see her, why don't you join us?"

"Thank you, that'd be lovely!" Winry said before Ed could protest. The five boarded the train and headed for the Fuhrer's private car.

"Hello, Ed, Winry. I haven't seen you guys in a while," Riza said to them as they entered the car.

"Yeah, same to...what the hell?!" Ed screeched, noticing that she was quite pregnant. "How did that happen?!"

"I think you know how it happened, since you have two children of your own," Roy said calmly.

"You know what I mean!"

Roy sighed and sat down beside Riza, motioning for the Elrics to sit down across from them.

"If you must know, it happened the night I became Fuhrer. I was celebrating with my subordinates, and Havoc brought champagne."

"Must have been quite a celebration," Ed mused.

"Let me finish!"

"They'll always bicker like this, won't they?" Winry asked Riza, who nodded with a sigh.

"We've got the rest of today and tomorrow to listen to it..." Riza said before noticing the small girl staring up at her from Winry's lap.

"May I hold her?" she asked.

"Sure!" Winry said, gently handing the baby to Riza.

"Hello, little one," she said affectionately to the small child. "What's her name?"

"Elizabeth."

Roy and Riza shared a look, remembering the time that Riza went under cover as a girlfriend of Roy's named Elizabeth.

"Anyway, once the guys left, Riza hung around. I was...kind of drunk," Roy said, continuing with his story.

"I only had one glass, but I stuck around to make sure he didn't do something stupid."

Ed laughed. "Well, he certainly did something! Or should I say someone?" The Fuhrer's wife glared at him, and he stopped laughing, afraid her hormones would make her shoot him. She definitely wouldn't miss if she did.

"I'm sure you can figure out what happened after that. But it's not like it was a mistake, we did love each other, after all."

"We just couldn't act on it while we were working together. It would have been unprofessional, and anti-fraternization laws prevented it. When I found out I was pregnant, I retired, since Roy had already succeeded in reaching his goal of becoming the Fuhrer, and I can still protect him as his wife if he ever needs me to."

"And because I'm a gentleman, I insisted that we got married!"

"Wait, you guys are married?!" Winry shrieked. "Why weren't we invited?"

"It was nothing too special. Just a little thing thrown together at the court house."

"The honeymoon was much more romantic," Roy said.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you didn't have a big fancy wedding, but you did have a honeymoon?" Ed asked, baffled.

"Of course. I'm not an animal, Elric."

"I'm surprised you didn't know about any of this. These things are announced on the news," Riza said.

"Ah, I don't listen to that crap," Ed said, leaning back against his seat.

* * *

Two days later, on the day of Al and Mei's wedding, Al looked in the mirror and straightened his bow tie. His fingers fumbled with it.

"Mei always ties these better..." he mumbled to himself. He was filled with nervous excitement on his wedding day, the day Mei Chang would become Mei Elric.

_Ed and Winry should be arriving with the children any minute,_ he thought. He took comfort in knowing that his brother and Winry would be there as best man and maid of honor.

There was a knock at the door, and Al opened it to find Ed.

"The best man is here!" Ed said, coming into the room. "Alright, what do you need? What's my job? I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing right now."

"Well, my bow tie is a little messed up..."

"No problem!" Ed said, trying to fix it. "I'm more of a tie guy, myself. Of course, Winry picks them. She doesn't like my sense of style."

"That doesn't surprise me," Al said, chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing!" Al laughed even harder.

Ed sighed. "There. Better?" he asked, finally getting the bow tie fixed.

"Yes, thank you."

"Look at you. All grown up in your own body, getting married."

"Yeah. It feels a little unreal, doesn't it?"

"Tell me about it. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, brother," Al said.

"Alright, we should get going. The wedding will start soon."

"Right."

"You know, I'm surprised Xiao Mei isn't the maid of honor."

"She's the flower panda," Al said with a smile.

"I thought she was a cat..."

In the next room, Mei looked at herself in a standing mirror. She twirled around in her Xingese wedding dress, unable to contain her excitement. "I can't believe I'm getting married today!"

Xiao Mei squeaked. She was excited, too.

"Mei, I'm here!" Winry said from the hallway.

"Come in!"

* * *

A few hours later, Al stood at the altar. Ed and Winry came down the aisle and separated at the altar. Ed stood behind Al, Winry stood across from them.

"Don't be nervous," Ed whispered to him. Al nodded.

Xiao Mei hopped down the aisle next, tossing little flower petals as she did. Once she made it across, she sat next to Winry and waited with everyone. Then, they could see Mei coming down the aisle.

"Wow," Al breathed. Mei looked beautiful in her dress. He watched her as she went down the aisle and joined him at the altar, standing across from him and in front of Winry and Xiao Mei.

As they started exchanging their vows, Ed looked over at Winry and stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck hers out at him in return. He winked at her. She smiled.

"I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you, too," she mouthed back. Al and Mei had finished saying their vows and exchanging their rings by then.

"You may now kiss the bride." Al and Mei kissed, Al bending down a little so they could reach each other. Their lives together were then sealed.

At the reception, they shared their first dance as husband and wife, Ed and Winry as the best man and maid of honor dancing near them. Sitting at a table close by, Roy and Riza held Wes and Elizabeth. Sitting with them was Ling, the emperor of Xing. His former bodyguard and wife, Lan Fan, sat beside him with their two-year-old son, Huang. One of their guards held their one-year-old daughter, Meilin. Additionally, Lan Fan was about three months pregnant with their third child.

"Are you raising an army, Emperor Ling?" Roy asked.

"Very funny, Fuhrer Mustang. I'm just good at what I do," Ling said. This caused Lan Fan to blush.

"Ling..."

"It's the truth!" he said, getting up to get food.

"Anyway, you're expecting soon, Riza?" Lan Fan asked.

"Yes, next week, I believe."

"What do you think it is?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. I feel like it's a boy."

"This is some really good food!" Ling said, sitting down and eating excitedly.

"Yes, it is," Lan Fan chuckled. Ling finished his plate quickly and pushed it aside.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, taking Lan Fan's automail hand and kissing it.

"Oh, s-sure," she said, handing their son to another one of their guards. They went out onto the dance floor, joining Al and Mei, Ed and Winry.

"It's nice to see everyone so happy," Roy said, watching the three couples dance blissfully. "Right, Riza?" She didn't answer, and he looked at her. "Riza?" She gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

* * *

"This really was a nice wedding," Ed said, holding Winry close.

"It's great to see Al and Mei so happy, too," she said.

"Yeah."

Ling and Lan Fan danced close by, so Ling leaned over to say something to Ed.

"I just realized something. You know this makes us brothers, right?"

"What?!" Ed shouted. He jerked and accidentally stepped on Winry's foot.

"Ow! Ed, be careful!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Ling laughed and danced away. Ed wasn't really all that upset. Ling was a good guy, after all. He smiled as he took in his surroundings, but frowned when his surroundings included Roy marching toward him.

"You do know that dancing requires two people, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We have to get out of here. Now."

"Why the rush?"

"Riza's water just broke."

"Damn it, I knew this was going too well!"

"That doesn't matter! We have to do something!"

"Right!" Winry said with determination.

"Wait, Winry!" Ed called after her as she ran to get Mei and Lan Fan.

"What is she doing?" Roy asked, stressing.

"Winry's done this before. Mei's alkahestry will be helpful for medical purposes and Lan Fan is a helpful pair of extra hands."

"Okay. I trust them with this."

* * *

The girls helped Riza to Mei's room. The guys stood around in the hallway.

"Aahhh!" Riza's scream came from inside the room. Roy tried to go in to help her, but Ed stopped him.

"She'll be fine. She's in good hands, Roy. Just let the girls do what they need to do," he said. Roy nodded and relaxed slightly.

"You didn't tell me you and Riza were having a baby," Al said, holding Elizabeth.

"They're married, too!" Ed informed him, balancing Wes on his hip.

"What? Why weren't we invited?"

"You'd think it would have been a huge deal," Ling said.

"We already went over this!" Roy said, irritated.

"I'm just saying..." Ling said.

After a couple hours, they could hear a baby cry. Roy leapt up and went into the room.

"Should we go in?" Al asked.

"Come on," Ed said, leading the way. They went in and saw Roy holding a little baby wrapped in a blanket. Riza was resting, Winry stood up and wiped her hands with a content sigh. Mei picked up her alkahestry kunai, and Lan Fan brushed herself off.

"It's a boy," Roy said smiling.

"You can smile?" Ed asked.

"Don't ruin the moment."

"I hope you have a name picked out," Al said.

"We picked the name Reed for a boy," Riza said. Roy handed the baby to her. "Hi, Reed."

"You did good," Ed said hugging Winry.

"Thanks. It seemed familiar for some reason," she said with a laugh.

"What a day!" Al said, giving Mei a kiss.

"I know!"

"It kind of makes you excited to have our next baby, doesn't it?" Ling asked Lan Fan.

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her stomach.

Roy and Riza looked at their newborn son together, happy.

Eventually, they all went back out into the wedding, with the exception of the Mustangs, who checked into a hospital. After that weekend, Ed, Winry, and their children went home with Al and Mei. They built a cottage next door to Ed and Winry's house to live in for half of each year before traveling on their honeymoon. Roy and Riza returned to Central with Reed. Ling and Lan Fan stayed in Xing with their kids.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this as a present for MyHikari, because today is her birthday! Happy birthday, Hikari! I can't believe you're 19 now. Stop doing that aging thing. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


End file.
